The Priestess of Nerima
by Ranchan Saotome
Summary: Furinkan High School is having a class trip to a local temple/shrine and Gosunkugi finds himself suddenly alone. (I'm not that good at this...heh *sweatdrops*)


"The Priestess of Nerima"  
  
By: Me  
  
Disclaimer: I by no means own any of the characters, they all belong to their creater, Rumiko Takahashi. And as for the "Priestess of Nerima" thing, I kinda took that from Fushigi Yuugi and changed it a bit, please don't sue.  
  
Notes: Just a few quick notes, the characters may act way ooc but you'll see what I mean. Oh, and most of this takes place in the mind's eye of Gosunkugi, so history may be really wrong. Just try and think of it as an alternate universe kind of fic. Thank you and enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stood there in pure and utter disbelief, mouth gaping slightly, as engrossed eyes scanned the large, intricate structure that stood before him. He had often times read about temples such as these, but he never dreamed that he would ever have the chance to visit one. As he stood there however, the class continued onward and through his mind's haze he almost could have sworn that he had heard someone call out his name. A summons from his teacher perhaps, to inform him of his falling behind. And though he wanted nothing more than to take in all the sights, to study every section of this sacred place, he felt a certain heaviness in his gaze, and he knew deep inside that it could not be broken. Or was it that he just did not will it so? Silently calling upon the motivation to move, he hastily found his frail body held him back. What was going on?  
  
As he stood there pathetically, watching the retreating forms of his fellow classmates, he endeavored to call out someone's name, but he found the words would not come. Furthermore, he had to take into account, would anyone stop to listen if he had? They had never seemed to notice him otherwise.  
  
Sinking down to his knees the boy unconsciously snickered to himself, tentatively examining his current situation. Had he really allowed himself to fall behind so? He had to wonder would anyone miss him if he just left? A faint smile graced his features as these next words came to mind. The teacher's agenda yes, but his classmates...Normally situations such as these would bother him to some degree, but not as of now. For the fact that he had recently learned to shrug them off like the ignorant fools that they were made him feel that much better.  
  
Pulling himself into a standing position, he figured it was time for him to move ahead. Not bothering to dust off his pants, he let out a deep sigh and meandered onward, would he be able to catch up?  
  
As he wandered about the place, he made mental notes about how many open rooms there were, when he abruptly came across a closed door, which he soon found to be the prayer room. This was the room where the high priest or priestess would enter each and every morning to offer up a prayer for a beautiful and productively bountiful day. And as he entered the room he could have sworn that he heard a sweet soft melody emanating from deep within the walls, and he couldn't help but wonder, were these the same songs they heard all those years ago? The soft soothing tune, echoed throughout his mind and he had to question its realness, was he only hearing things? And though he had found that he had never really thought about this all that often, he could not help but feel intrigued by the whole idea.  
  
Slowly taking in a deep breath he hesitantly walked to a curtained off area, where he gently folded back the translucent, sapphire material to unveil a bouquet of silken pillows, surrounded by more of the flowing material. Suddenly moved by an overwhelming feeling he backed away slowly, allowing the curtains to fall back into place. Hoping no one would notice any changes he turned sharply and immediately exited the room.  
  
Walking about the small temple some more he was suddenly struck with an extremely uncomfortable feeling. The same feeling that held him hostage every other day, with every single painful breath he took. He had hoped he had safely escaped its crippling impact, but it seemed to come back with a certain vengeance. He was beginning to feel very paranoid. The feelings were beginning to take hold again, and he wasn't sure how he'd handle them now. Turning quickly, he allowed his gaze to move across the room, sweeping over every square inch he wanted to make sure he was alone. Then continuing on in his journey he once again came across another closed up room.  
  
Stepping in he uneasily peered about the room. The room was separated off from the rest of the shrine, and in fact did not have any windows. It was a relatively dark area, which was lit by a shrine fire, which seemed as though it hadn't been ablaze for hundreds of years. Seeing this Gosunkugi grinned awkwardly to himself as he rubbed his hands together. Perfect.  
  
Opening his satchel he quickly and effortlessly went to work. After changing into his traditional yukata he finished off the outfit with his ceremonial candles, one tied to each side of the head with a simple bandanna. Kneeling down before the burnt out fire he slipped a candle from his band and lit the fire, then quickly returning it he watched intently as subtle sparks grew to dancing flames. Satisfied he once again glanced about the room, hoping to some extent that he could quiet his paranoia. Sighing to himself, he bowed his head slightly when suddenly a small pouch caught his eye. And much like with the temple, he had heard of this, opening up the small bag he confirmed his suspicions and once again smiled to himself, happy with his latest find. This was all falling into place, and he couldn't imagine why.  
  
Lightly closing his ever nervous eyes he reached into the bag and scattered the fine powder over the fire, all the while repeating one single phrase...'Curse you Ranma Saotome...' When suddenly, with one wrong move he waned slightly. Knocking some of the powder back into his face, he silently cursed himself for his laxity and all at once all consciousness slipped away and he was thrown into complete and utter darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gosunkugi stirred lightly, blinking his eyes open as he awoke from a deep sleep. Attempting to sit up, he presently found his head throbbed for reasons unknown to him. Coughing lightly he found himself gasping for breath, as he steadily made his way to his feet. Glancing about the room, however, he had noticed that for some reason, it seemed to look different. Newer perhaps. When suddenly something moving just outside of the door caught his attention. Hesitantly making his way over to the door he apprehensively peaked out, and was taken aback by the scene before him.  
  
It was a young lady, about his age, with brilliant blue hair, and beautiful deep brown eyes. Her attire was made of long, elegant robes, which were fabricated of the finest materials around, so fine that they seemed to flow with her, every graceful footfall. She both shone and radiated with beauty, and must have been blessed by the goddess of Venus herself. She had a smile that outshines the sun, and a circlet of flowers to adorn her head.  
  
Gosunkugi couldn't do anything but watch in silence as her gait brought her past the spot he was. What was there for him to do anyway? Gracefully she made her way down to the prayer room, where she would most likely spend a great deal of her time.  
  
Following quietly, Gosunkugi watched in awe, he had never imagined that such beauty existed. He had to find out more about her. Silently sneaking in, he made his way to the cloth, the same cloth he had seen earlier, and listening intently, he had suddenly noticed his breath was coming in short gasps.  
  
But there was nothing...However another person entered the room. It was an elder man this time; he had short black hair, and a thick dark mustache. He had harsh features, and he too seemed to be wearing robes of some kind. Kneeling down by the girl he offered her console, nevertheless he never seemed to come all that close. Becoming intrigued, Gosunkugi leaned a bit closer, cupping his ear in hopes of hearing better.  
  
"I know what you're thinking about right now..." He said to her, somewhat softly, attempting to break the ice between them. "And I know you do not think it is fair, but you must marry him. He has a very promising future ahead of him, because he is a very important young man, and you, you are very important as well, you are after all the Priestess of Nerima."  
  
The young girl sobbed, shakily she wiped away a tear. "I know, father, but I just can't do it. I don't love him, I don't see how this is fair at all..."  
  
Unperturbed by the comment the man continued. "Love is not always the most important thing you know, you must remember, it is your country that is important. Besides you will learn to love him. I just know you will."  
  
Looking down at her hands she grasped tightly onto the material, allowing for more tears to flow. "Please father, may I be alone?" She requested, just as she had many times before.  
  
"Yes daughter, I will grant you your privacy." And with a quick bow he exited, leaving Akane alone with her thoughts.  
  
"It's just not fair...it's not fair at all..." She muttered shakily under uneven breaths.  
  
Seeing the Priestess cry like this broke Gosunkugi's heart. He couldn't stand much more of it, and yet, he could not reveal himself. Her tear-jerked sobs shook her body, as she tried her best to hold back the gasps of total and complete helplessness. She had been promised to marry this man and she had only just recently had the chance to meet with him.  
  
All was going well until a guard spotted Gosunkugi from the corner of his eye. "Hey you! What business do you have in here?!" He asked as he and another guard grabbed him from each side. Gosunkugi wriggled in fear, shuddering violently as they brought him before the Priestess herself.  
  
"Priestess of Nerima, we have found a trespasser of your chamber, he must be a spy, shall we execute him for you?"  
  
The Priestess pulled herself together, then sitting up she gazed longingly through translucent curtains. "No, I would much rather have you do the opposite, I would like to show mercy upon him, he has not yet done anything wrong. Please, let him go..." And with that, they let him drop to the ground. "You, traveler, what brings you to this place?" She asked, a faint sound of concern in her voice.  
  
Gosunkugi considered this question thoughtfully, he very well couldn't tell her he was on a class field trip. Stopping for a moment he glanced up at the curtains that separated them. He longed to push them aside, to get a real look at the Priestess, but alas they might take it wrongly. Nervously Gosunkugi got on his hands and knees and in seeming groveling he begged forgiveness. "Please forgive me, but I have come all this way so that I may see your face." He began, than continued on. "If I may see it, even for a moment, my life will be complete."  
  
The priestess bowed her head in exasperation. "I'm sorry, I really don't know why people are like this around me. They feel that I am so powerful, like I am some kind of savior a goddess from another world, but I am not, I merely human, such as yourself. What is your name?"  
  
"H-H-Hikaru G-Gosunkugi." He stuttered, surprised that someone in her position would care. "But most people just call me Gosunkugi."  
  
"Hikaru Gosunkugi...that sounds nice..." She said a faint smile gracing her delicate features. "Well, Gosunkugi, if you could have one wish, anything your heart desires most, what would it be?"  
  
Gosunkugi froze, it was finally his time, but all he could do was draw blanks. What should he wish for? When suddenly something came to mind. "I wish to marry the Priestess of Nerima..." He barely said, growing increasingly flustered.  
  
"That is some wish. However I am already promised to another."  
  
Great, that's how it always is, and will always be. Sighing deeply, the agony of defeat setting in, he suddenly heard the priestess.  
  
"I can however, arrange for you to have a duel with my fiancée." Gosunkugi's heart skipped a few beats as he was suddenly struck with the urge to dance. Stopping dead in his tracks he went over the last statement. A duel?! There was no way! Visibly becoming extremely nervous, Gosunkugi's heart raced as he gasped for dear breath.  
  
"S-sure..." He agreed. What did he have to lose anyway? His life?  
  
"Then it is set." She said, Gosunkugi too dazed to take notice.  
  
"Your eminence," a guard suddenly announced. "There is someone who wishes to see you. Should I let him in?"  
  
Not sure of whom it could be the priestess sighed, "yes, grant him entrance, I do not wish to turn anyone away." She muttered lightly. She had hoped it was someone of at least some importance. With that, a young man entered, he was adorned in the traditional Kendo fighting gear, and wielded a wooden sword, he had short brown hair, cobalt blue eyes and spoke with the confidence of a man thrice his age. Swiftly he entered and just before the curtain he bowed graciously, resting himself upon one knee, as he began to speak.  
  
"Greetings, you may have heard of me, for I am the undefeated captain of the Kendo Club, the rising new star of the fencing world, the sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies, my peer's call me the Blue Thunder of Nerima! Tatewaki Kuno, age 17." He stated victoriously, raising his bokken heavenward, a flash of lightening coming from no where. Suddenly snapped back into what some would call reality, he realized his 'partner' was directly behind him. She had short brown hair, cut somewhat into a bob, and held the countenance of the goddess of the yen.  
  
"Kuno-Chan, perhaps you are overdoing things a bit...remember, the priestess is already in love with you..." Nabiki whispered into his ear, causing his face to blush brilliantly, his demeanor upping a few notches as he rose into the state of complete bliss.  
  
"I know it must be tough on you, my dear priestess of Nerima, but I promise you, that if you allow me to date with you, you shall find happiness in my arms! I shall save you from that wretched no good Sorcerer Ranma Saotome."  
  
The priestess winced, what was he thinking? Summoning the guards they promptly came and dragged him off. "I know you must be shy, I shall give you a chance to consider my offer!"  
  
"Your eminence, there is yet another who would seek your console."  
  
"Let him in..."  
  
Meekly entering the room, a young man, more of her age than the last, smiled sheepishly as he knelt down. He had black, unkept hair that was tied back with a yellow and black bandanna, deep brown eyes that told many stories of a lost and lonely life, and clothes to match. "Your eminence, I have for a while now, longed to be in your presence." Glancing up at the priestess, through the curtains, he continued. "But I...I..." His courage suddenly waning severely, he suddenly found himself at a loss of words. How was he going to ask the *priestess* out on a date? Her of all people nonetheless?  
  
Akane's whole demeanor lightened. She, for some reason, seemed as though she liked this young man, and yet, perhaps more as a friend than anything else. "What is it, Ryoga?"  
  
Suddenly realizing just how important these next words were, he figured he had nothing left to lose, if she laughed he could always leave the country and never return. So with a surge of courage he finally said it, "Priestess of Nerima, would you ever consider going out with me sometime?"  
  
The room fell silent. Ryoga's face blushed brightly as he awaited an answer. It was the longest most torturous couple of minutes he had ever experienced. But finally the silence was broken. "I'd love to Ryoga." Akane said smiling, catching everyone off guard.  
  
And so, with that, the day continued as any other day in the life of a Priestess...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed since his first encounter with beauty itself, the Priestess of Nerima. And yet, he could not erase the image of her from his mind. It would take 100 no 200 years for this feeling to pass, he had never felt like this in his whole life, and if it meant facing a challenge that seemed impossible for him, he would take any risk, just to be with her forever.  
  
He awaited his competitor nervously. Wishing this was all over. When suddenly all fell silent as the boy in question entered the room. He was a rather handsome young man, with pitch black hair tied back into a pig- tail, deep blue eyes that told stories of a well fought life, and a very well built body to boot.  
  
"Yo, your eminence, you challenge our engagement, and bring out someone like him?" He asked shaking his head. He was a very out spoken young man, who had much faith in his fighting ability. He felt that anyone weaker than himself wasn't worth fighting, and would rather train than 'waste his time.' He could be nice, when he wanted to, actually he was only like this when it came to fighting. "Feh. I guess I don't have any problem with the challenge. I mean, I wish that I would have been asked before being promised marry some homely looking macho chick like yourself!"  
  
"Shut up! You know very well Ranma that you don't have any right to talk to me like that! Not at all! Besides, I didn't have any say in the matter either!" And with that the priestess let down her guard and stuck her tongue out to prove her point.  
  
"Tsk. I shouldn't even fight, he can have you for all I care." Gosunkugi's heart leapt within his chest, until he heard the next words spoken. "Though, I guess I could use the practice..." And with that, Gosunkugi's life flashed before his eyes.  
  
Sighing rather disgusted, the priestess, Akane, signaled the beginning of the battle of the heart. "Begin."  
  
The battle started slowly, Ranma sizing up his competition while Gosunkugi pleaded to the gods that he would at least make it out of this alive and breathing. Grouping up part of his strength Ranma charged at Gosunkugi, making him flinch violently, and in seeing this Ranma sighed disgusted. "Man, you are pathetic..." He began, drawing Gosunkugi somewhat out of his shell. "Yeah man your so pathetic you may as well give up right now, because Akane is as good as mine already, by the way this is going."  
  
Gosunkugi felt the anger rise within him as his face took on the deep hue of blood red. Swinging a fist at Ranma, the pig-tailed boy all too easily evaded. "Your gonna have to do better than that pal! Way better!" Fists flailed violently, each time missing their target, and with each and every miss brought a deeper anger towards the pig-tailed boy.  
  
"Why do you do this? Why?!" The sickly boy shouted, never ceasing to miss an opportunity to make contact.  
  
"Why? Because I can!" Jumping high into the air, and flipping over a few times, the boy landed directly on Gosunkugi's shoulder's causing him to land in a heap on the floor. Barely conscious the boy muttered..."curse you Ranma Saotome" and with that the world as he knew it went dark.  
  
He had lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was somewhere in the mountains. A large beast covered in scales awoke from a long, peaceful sleep. It had always gone this way, the dragon of the mountain would awaken every 50 years or so, to seek out the current priestess and devour her body and soul. It was a legend to some, but to others it was true, and in truth, it was. Shaking off the wary feeling, it started off towards Nerima, where it knew it would find its prey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gosunkugi's consciousness slowly faded back into existence, how long had he been out? Rubbing his head gingerly he recalled the latest events. He had lost his only chance at finding true love, and this time it was for good. Sighing to himself he suddenly heard a loud sound, as of a rushing mighty wind, and he knew right away that something wasn't right. Dashing to the door Gosunkugi caught sight of the beast. It was a lengthy creature with a long neck that seemed to reach up to the clouds, giant wings that blew gusts of wind strong enough to uproot the mightiest of trees, and a howl as harsh as thunder. Glancing about, it's crimson eyes scanned for life. Suddenly spotting Gosunkugi it lunged, missing him by mere inches.  
  
Shocked about what he had seen, Gosunkugi leaned against the wall behind him with all his might, perhaps if he stayed right there it would forget about him. But wait, this was not time to become selfish, he had a duty and his duty was to protect the priestess. Spotting an underground doorway, he slid it open and crawled inside, and to his surprise he found the priestess along with a few others. Extremely uneasy, he turned and departed the small sanctuary to face the creature one on one.  
  
"Hey you!" He shouted nervously to the beast. "I won't let you hurt the Priestess!" Suddenly knocked down by a gust of wind he struggled to stand. "Hey! You better listen to me!" He said, a weak aura forming around him. An aura formed by a strength he never knew he possessed. The beast watched on, not impressed in the least. It had been years since the last fool stood up to him and this was just about being hungry, to fill the void was what mattered most, the 'dragon eating the priestess' legend was just a lot of nonsense. Rumors to make it sound all the more heroic for the one who protected her. And Gosunkugi fell for it.  
  
"That's it, you asked for it!" Gosunkugi shouted, intensity clinging onto his every word, running out into the open he stopped dead in his tracks. Raising his hands over his head he muttered a prayer under his breath and with that he attempted to form a shield around himself. One completely impenetrable to dragons, but somewhere in all of it he had failed to do so, and all at once the dragon ate him. The dragon headed back to the mountain from whence it came, not to return for another 50 years, and the people, along with the priestess were very happy. Thanking the gods that a savior had come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few months later (this time...)  
  
Ryoga and the Priestess of Nerima had finally gone out on that date they had set, and though he meant to go further Akane had still only seen them as only being friends. The "Blue Thunder" of Nerima never got his answer from Akane, but he is currently working on writing a few novels of his own. Also, Akane and Ranma end up falling in love and his attitude towards her was nothing respect and adoration for the woman he loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the real world however...  
  
Gosunkugi's prone form lie still in the bed, covered in sweat he was yet deep in a coma. Just previous to this he had been reacting strangely, as if he were having a terrible nightmare, but now he is still. As I watch over him now I can't help but think to myself just how badly he was treated in this world. Just how tormented his life must have been. Nevertheless I will probably never know the troubles he has faced living from day to day, and I most likely will never find out. The nurse is beckoning to me to leave, but just as I turn I suddenly notice on a small monitor that all brain activity had ceased function. His brain was dead. They say to me it's time they pull the plug. They had seen this coming and they were well prepared for it, however his parents had refused to show. I sigh sadly as I think on that, why wouldn't they come? The doctor's stand around me now, they need a witness to prove it was fast and painless, and that he was truly gone.  
  
I kneel down slowly and as I reach down for the plug I think, 'pulling this, is probably be the hardest thing I have ever done.' Gently pulling the plug from the wall all life support systems black out and one of the doctor's quietly feel for a heartbeat, when he confirmed it was non existent he gravely shook his head and covered the boys face with the sheet. I try to hold back the tears, but for that moment in time I cannot, and I cry, when suddenly I feel a hand against my shoulder. Looking behind myself I see that it is Ranma, but I don't care anymore. Holding him tightly in my arms, I sob, feeling comforted by his compassionate embrace.  
  
"Don't ever leave me..." I whisper to him not caring at all if I sound stupid. Expecting the worst I sigh, when suddenly a smile grows on his lips.  
  
"I'll try my best...as long as you do too Akane..." He says, smiling down at me. Happily we leave the room together, a newfound respect for one another growing deep inside. I am truly happy.  
  
  
  
Notes: Gosunkugi is viewed as a savior because of what he did. Not much else to say I guess…Also, everyone that I have shown this too so far has been confused by the story. Gomen, I'm okay at writing, it's the solid story lines I have the most trouble with. Just to sum it up, all of the characters, (Ranma), have been changed a bit for Gosunkugi's dream. From the moment he passes out the first time, the rest is all a dream. I guess I should have made that a little clearer. Whenever it says that he wakes up, he really doesn't. It's part of the dream…I'm really sorry about the confusion, if any…If you get the chance, Review! Please? 


End file.
